


Deeper

by jaekey



Series: Page [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, One Shot, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekey/pseuds/jaekey
Summary: Jaebum is majorly stressed out, but fret not, there's someone who always makes him feel better no matter what!
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Original Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Page [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708504
Kudos: 4





	Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another example of me being trash for JB!
> 
> Again, this is one that I wrote three years ago but never posted. I might have a couple more but some are actually incomplete so I may or may not add them to the series at a later time.
> 
> Unbeta-ed as always, please excuse any errors but do feel free to leave feedback :)

It was a little past 10pm when my phone started vibrating, sharp buzzing against the glass coffee table yanking me from the Super Sudoku puzzle that I was minutes away from completing.

I glanced at the screen before picking up the call, smiling at the name and contact picture that flashed on the screen.

“Jaebae! Are you gonna be home soon? I cooked your favourite soup tonight because I know you’ve had a really tough week.” I was almost bubbling with excitement.

“You’re amazing, Princess, thank you,” I could practically hear the tension dripping from his voice across the line, “Babygirl, I need you to do something for me, is that okay?”

I could tell immediately from the tone of his voice that he was close to snapping after the shit week he’d had. They were rushing a presentation at work and his entire team had been pulling 18-hour days to sort out some last minute changes their client had thrown at them. Jaebum had gotten more and more high-strung over the past four days and I just knew he was millimetres away from his breaking point.

“Anything.” I breathed.

He exhaled slowly before he spoke again, “I need you to be at the door in five minutes, wearing one of my T-shirts and those black lace panties of yours. Wearing _nothing_ but one of my shirts and the black lace.”

I smiled, already halfway to the bedroom, “Yes Daddy.”

His breath hitched and I could imagine his hands gripping the steering wheel tight, knuckles turning white. “Good girl, I’ll see you in a couple of minutes.”

I hummed in response and he hung up the call. Already stripped and pulling on the tiny piece of black lace, I scanned the stack of Jaebum’s T-shirts, picking out a plain white V-neck and slipping it on. I surveyed my reflection in the mirror. My hair was up in a messy bun, a couple of strands falling in my face, and Jaebum’s shirt hung loose on my frame, exposing my collarbone and reaching more the halfway down my thighs. I made my way to the bathroom, splashing my face with water before spritzing myself with the strawberry scented body mist that he loved on me.

I took one last look in the mirror before smiling to myself. Satisfied, I padded out to wait by the door, eyes cast downwards. Barely half a minute after, the keypad beeped and the door clicked open. Jaebum stepped in, closing the door behind him. I kept my chin angled slightly downwards but raised my eyes to meet his as my fingers played with the hem of the T-shirt. I cocked my head to the side, smiling when he kicked off his shoes and socks and gripped my face in his hands, pinning me against the wall.

He crashed his lips to mine, messy and with a sense of urgency I hadn’t seen in months. His left hand slid down to grip the base of my throat, firm enough to show who was in control but not so tight that I couldn’t breathe. I hooked my fingers in his belt loops and pulled him closer as he shifted his right hand up to pull the elastic from my hair, letting it tumble down in messy waves that reached my waist. I undid his black silk tie and tossed it to the side before swiftly undoing the buttons of his shirt as he trailed warm kisses down my neck and along my collarbone. He detached his hands from my body so I could yank his shirt off but the moment it hit the floor, his fingers were laced through my hair and he was crowding me against the wall, hips flush against my abdomen. I could feel how hard he was already and I smiled lightly, reaching up to hook my arms around his neck.

Jaebum leaned down, whispering in my ear, “Bed. Now.”

His breath was hot against my ear and I moaned softly as a shiver ran up my spine. Looking up at him through half lidded eyes, I tightened my hold around his neck and jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist and bringing my lips to his. Almost instantly, he dropped his hands to grip my thighs, crossed the living room into the bedroom and set me down on the bed so he was now hovering over me. I kept my legs wrapped around his torso as he pulled away slightly and I locked my gaze on his. His deep chocolate eyes seemed darker than usual, pupils blown and intense stare boring straight through to my soul.

He lifted a hand to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear before laying his palm against my cheek, thumb gently brushing the area just below my eye. His eyes never left mine as he unhooked my ankles from behind him and backed away slightly, unbuckling his belt and chucking it to the side, metal buckle clanking harshly against the hardwood floor. His hands were on his zipper when I practically jumped off the bed to stand in front of him, hands gripping his wrists, preventing him from removing his trousers.

His eyes flashed and his jaw tightened slightly, almost as if daring me to deny him what he wanted, but his expression softened noticeably when I sank to my knees. I glanced up at his face through my lashes, detaching his hands from the front of his slacks to rest at his sides before unzipping and yanking his trousers and underwear down in one swift motion. His eyes fluttered close when I wrapped one hand, slick with spit, around the base of his hardened length, jerking slightly and breath warm on his tip. As I took him in my mouth, he lifted his left hand to card through my hair, resting at the back of my head and gripping a fistful of hair when I ran my tongue up his length, tongue ring pressing into his skin. He continued to tug on my hair as I bobbed up and down, cheeks hollowed and hands taking care of what I couldn’t fit into my mouth.

“Fuck. So good, Princess, you’re so fucking good for Daddy, aren’t you?” His voice was a low rumble, rougher than usual and slightly less tense than he had sounded over the phone earlier.

I kept my eyes wide, gaze trained on his face as I let him go with a _pop_ , letting my hands take over while leaning forward to place little kitten licks on his balls. Immediately, he opened his eyes, meeting mine. I could imagine what I looked like from his point of view. I was still on my knees, eyes wide and with an almost doll-like innocence, staring up at him from under long, thick lashes. My cheeks were flushed and my lips were probably rosy and slightly swollen, glossy from saliva and precum.

“Stop.”

Without hesitation, I halted my ministrations, pulling back to sit on my heels, looking up at him questioningly.

“I need to feel you around me, Baby.” He released the iron grip he had on my hair. “Bed.”

I scrambled back onto the bed, scooting back until my head was against the pillows, neckline stretched to expose my left shoulder while the excess material of the shirt pooled at my stomach, leaving my (soaked) black lace panties in full view. My heart was racing and I felt hot all over as I wiped the moisture from my lips on the back of my hand, trying not to focus on the aching need between my legs.

Within seconds, Jaebum had kicked off his clothes and was leaning over me, sliding both hands up under my shirt to squeeze my breasts. I exhaled sharply, arching my back up off the mattress, only for him to drop one hand to lay flat against my stomach, pressing me back down against the bed. He pushed the material up above my ribs, leaning down to pepper butterfly kisses from the waistband of my panties up to the middle of my torso.

“God, I love seeing you in my clothes,” he nipped lightly at the skin just above my belly button, “reminds me that you’re all mine.”

I let out a breathy moan as he ran his tongue over the spot he’d just bitten, leaving my skin tingling. I gripped the sheets between my fingers and hooked one leg around him, pulling him down so his body was flush against mine, hard length pressing against me, separated only by the thin lacy material.

“All yours,” I pressed my hips harder against him, “always.”

He hummed softly in response, slight smirk playing on his lips as he unhooked my leg from around him again and pulled the T-shirt roughly over my head and threw it to the side, where it landed right next to the leather belt he had discarded earlier. He ripped a foil packet and rolled the condom on swiftly, tossing the packaging aside where it joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor. While his left hand gripped both my wrists and pinned them down against the pillow above my head, his right hand toyed with the waistband of my panties before pressing flat against my slick heat.

“You’re practically _dripping_ Babygirl, what’s got you so wet, hmm?” His voice was saturated with lust, low and seductive while that smirk still pulled at his lips.

I almost resisted the urge to try to bring my hands down to run my fingers through his sleek black hair, slicked back when he’d left for work that morning but now with loose strands falling into his face. He only tightened his hold on my wrists when he felt my arms twitch, locking his eyes on mine while arching one perfect eyebrow and tilting his head slightly to the right, waiting for me to respond.

“It’s you, Daddy. Daddy’s so handsome. So,” I fidgeted a bit, pushing against his grip on my wrists but unable to move an inch, “ _strong._ ”

“You’ve gotten good with your words, Baby, you know just what Daddy wants to hear.” He released my wrists momentarily to hook both index fingers in the waistband of my panties, pulling them down achingly slowly. “But you can do better than that, can’t you, Kitten?”

I shivered at the rush of cold air against my skin. Jaebum pinned my wrists down again and I shifted my gaze from his muscular torso to his beautiful face. Adonis incarnate. Tiny beads of sweat trailed down his temples and one trickled down along his chiselled jaw before landing on my stomach.

“Daddy’s voice is so smooth; makes me feel all tingly whenever you use your Daddy Voice.” I whimpered, losing coherence as he started biting and sucking along my collarbone, leaving crimson marks in his wake. “D-Daddy’s so smart, always takes care of me and m-m-makes sure I don’t do bad things. Daddy knows best. Daddy’s t-tall and strong, so I always feel safe in Daddy’s arms, and Daddy’s _ahh-_ “ I squeezed my eyes shut and gasped as he pushed into me without warning, throbbing length filling me up completely before sliding out and slamming back in, “ _so big_!”

“Eyes open. I want you to look at me while I fuck you. I want to see the look in your eyes when you lose control; when you fall apart beneath me.” His voice rang with authority, accentuated by a sharp slap to my inner thigh, and I complied immediately, forcing my eyes open to meet his concentrated gaze.

“Good girl.” His right hand cupped my cheek and he smiled before crashing his lips to mine, all the while still fucking into me rough and hard.

I felt my eyes start to water as I basked in all the sensations. Jaebum’s warm lips against mine. His iron grip on my wrists, which practically immobilised me. His hips, slamming against mine over and over again. The almost animalistic growls that escaped his throat. The way his eyes, now so dark they were almost black, locked onto mine when our lips separated. He was wrecking me apart, but still I wanted more. I felt a tear trickle down the side of my face and concern flashed in Jaebum’s eyes before I let out a high pitched mewl.

“Yes, Daddy! Mmm feels so good, Daddy, yesyesyes _yes ahhh don’t stop_!” I let my thoughts escape my mouth without any filter, watching as Jaebum held back less and less with each word I uttered, with each debauched sound that escaped my lips.

We came together, loud, and messy. I watched as the tension rolled off of him in waves, while my vision blurred as tears streamed down my face and I rode out my high, hips bucking and walls clenching around him.

Everything was still hazy a couple of minutes later and there was a ringing in my ears that wouldn’t go away. I felt like I was up in the clouds, strangely detached from reality although not in a bad way at all. It was more like total peace; a sense of being completely blissed out and like everything was right in the world. I could feel warm hands caressing my face, wiping the wetness from my cheeks.

I shivered slightly at the sudden chill when Jaebum untangled his legs from mine and moved to get off of the bed. Mind still foggy, I heard the panicked whine that left my lips as he turned away from me.

In an instant he was leaning over me again, peppering soft butterfly kisses across my face and down my neck to my collarbone as one hand stroked my hair.

“Shhh… Don’t worry baby, Daddy’s just gotta get you cleaned up, okay?” His voice was low and hoarse, but still soothing, “I’ll be back in a second.”

He pressed a chaste kiss to my lips and made his way over to the bathroom. I watched as he left the bedroom, eyes trailing down his bare form, distracted by the way the muscles in his back moved as he reached one hand up to brush through his hair.

I heard the tap running and not a minute later, he was heading back towards me, now half-dressed with a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips. He paused at the wardrobe to pull out a clean T-shirt, another one of his white v-necks, and padded over to the bed, leaving the shirt on the edge of the covers. He hummed softly, lazy smile on his lips, as he took a warm, damp cloth to my skin. When he was done, he tossed the cloth into the laundry basket, along with the rest of the clothes we’d discarded earlier on.

Turning back to where I lay on the bed, he grabbed the T-shirt and helped me sit up straight so that I was now leaning against the headboard. Still humming under his breath, he pulled the shirt over my head and helped me slip my arms through the soft cotton, before leaning down and pressing his lips to the crown of my head.

“Thank you, babygirl, you’re so good to me, always the best for me.” His voice was still low and gentle.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I pulled the covers up over my face, sliding down so my head was resting on the pillow.

He chuckled and the mattress dipped as he climbed into bed and under the covers to join me. He pulled me up against his body, warm as always, and sighed contentedly as I wrapped my limbs around him and buried my face in his neck and inhaled deeply.

I took comfort in his scent, it was something that always helped to ground me, and I let my eyes flutter close as he kissed my forehead and started to rub small circles with his thumb at the base of my neck. A soft smile settled on my lips when I noticed his body held none of the tension it did earlier in the evening when he’d stepped through the front door.

“I love you, Daddy”, I reached up to place a quick kiss at the side of his mouth before ducking down and nestling my cheek against his chest. “You’re so amazing because you always work so hard and you still make time to take care of me, _always_ , you really are the best.”

He pulled me closer against him, if that were even possible, and moved his hand up to play with my hair.

“I love you too Princess, so much, you have no idea how much I love you and how precious you are to me.”

I drifted to sleep within minutes, lulled by Jaebum’s steady breathing, and the fuzziness in my brain dissipated just as my own breaths slowed to the same steady rhythm.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all..... They forgot about the soup!


End file.
